Heaven Didn't want Me
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: Heaven loves to screw me over. I'm just trying to make friends with my co-worker, Sasuke Uchiha, and not have my boss kill me in the process. Easier said than done. SasuSaku
1. The accursed shirt

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY ASSOCIATIONS TO IT, AND I'M NOT GETTING PAID TO DO THIS! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ANY ASSOCIATIONS TO THEM! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORES OR ASSOCIATIONS TO THEM! I JUST SHOP AT THEM!**

"Damn it, I can't reach that shirt!" I yelled as I tried to jump to the top shelf, feeling like a Mexican jumping bean, for a shirt that I needed to put in a display case. I already had the display case opened up by the register, and we weren't open for business yet, so I could take all the time I wanted to get this damn shirt. I sprang up again, and watched my pink hair fly up past me, and then back down to my shoulders. I didn't bother looking at the shirt; I knew I wasn't going to be able to reach it without a ladder. I looked around me. No ladder. "Well, crap!" I walked away from the problem, back to the front counter where I left the display case open.

"Sakura, go get that shirt!" My boss screamed at me from her office.

"I'm on it," I repeated the answer that I had given her before when she told me to do it the first time. She scares me. I walked back into the storage room, and back to the accursed shelf. I pulled my shirt down to reach my baggy pants that clung to my waist, but it just sprang back up. I don't know why my boss insists I wear this stupid, too small shirt to work. Something about bringing in guys?

It was black with blood red short sleeves, and it had a _Hot Topic_ logo on the front of it. It clung tight to my chest and exposed a small strip of my tummy. My co-worker doesn't have to wear a shirt like this. Where is he anyway?

I glared at the shelf. "Alright shirt, it's just you and me," I told it, like I expected it to respond to my threat (that's right; I talk to inanimate objects sometimes). I squatted down onto the floor and touched my hand to the ground like I was ready to run at someone with full speed, like a football player. I jumped up, and then heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"What are you doing, Haruno?" It asked, sounding annoyed, careless, and amused at the same time.

I had gotten all of an inch off of the ground before I stopped in mid-air and my back crashed to the ground. I stared up at him, and then changed my stare to a glare. He gave me an innocent look (or as innocent as you can get when expression still say, "I don't care.").

"You didn't bother to help me Uchiha?" I asked coldly.

"You looked like you wear having fun," he mocked, and then smirked down at me.

"Ha ha," I sarcastically laughed as I picked myself up off the floor, and dusted myself off. As I did this, he walked over, and, with a light hop, grabbed the shirt I was beckoned to get.

"Is this the one you needed?" He asked, extending the shirt out to me.

"Show off," I muttered, snatched the shirt away from him, and stocked out of the room. I stuffed the shirt neatly into the display case and shut it tightly. "Alright," I sighed to myself in relief, completely forgetting the boy with raven hair behind me.

I hopped over the counter, grabbed the display case, and walked over to the wall where it would be hung. I saw a huge box, with different types of shirts in it, sitting on the ground in front of the wall with a ladder right beside it. "Now I find a ladder," I grumbled.

I grabbed the ladder, and set it up below the spot that I need to place the shirt in. Why did I have to put it on the top row? _"Heaven loves screwing me over," _I thought as I climbed the ladder with the display case held under my arm. I set the case up as it was supposed to be, trying to ignore the fact that my feet were not on the ground.

"Does it look crooked Sasuke?" I called to him, not turning around to see him. He didn't answer. "Sasuke?" I called again. Still no answer. "Stupid bastard with hair shaped like a chickens ass," I grumbled as I climbed back down the ladder. "I'll just go see for myself how it looks." Bad idea.

My foot missed a step halfway down the ladder. I fell backward, and descended my way to the floor by falling. _"Great," _I thought, _"this is how I'm going to die; in a _Hot Topic_. What a pleasant funeral that will be." _I took this time to look at the floor I had been dreading to look at before. It came closer and closer into view. I turned my head away. _"I don't want to watch parts of me splatter everywhere."_

I hit the ground, or what I thought was the ground, until I realized that the floor was too soft. I felt it with my hands. It felt like shirts. I looked around to see that I was sitting in the huge box of shirts I had seen before. _"B-But, when I looked down, I saw the floor, not the box. Man, Heaven really does love screwing with me,"_ I thought. I turned my head toward the ceiling, shook my fists in the air, and screamed, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Sakura?" That familiar voice again with an unchanged tone.

I turned my head to the voice, my fists still trembling in the air. Sasuke stared at me with one raised eyebrow. I glared back at him and dropped my fists. Where had he been when I needed him? If he had been there when I asked for him, none of this would have happened!

"_So, what am I gonna do? Blame my clumsiness on Sasuke?"_ I asked myself inwardly.

**CHA! If he would have been there to answer your question, you wouldn't have had to go down and look at it yourself.**

I was right. If he would have answered, I wouldn't have been so angry, and I wouldn't have tripped. _"It's settled," _I thought, and nodded. _"I'm going to blame this whole thing on Sasuke."_

"Sakura?" He asked me again, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Where were you?" I scolded him.

"I was…busy," he answered. He sounded as if he were trying to find the right word to describe what he was doing.

"Tch, yeah, right!" I scoffed. "What could you have possibly been doing? Anko-san told us she was going to an important business meeting, and we're still not open. Plus, you don't even have any work! Anko-san _never_ gives you any work! She piles it all on me instead! I don't even understand why you work here anyway if you don't even do any work!" It felt good to scream all of this at him.

He glared at me. "What I'm dealing with is ten times worse than _anything_ Anko can do to us _put together_." He barked at me.

"Try me," I insisted. I was going to win this fight. I've worked with him for two weeks and have never seen him lift a finger since he walked in the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard a girly shriek come from the register.

Sasuke groaned. "Why can't she leave already?"

"W-What?" I was completely confused. "But we're not even open yet!"

Sasuke walked closer to me, sneaking as if he were hiding.

I gasped. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" I yelled in disgust. "You know no one's allowed in here before we open." That was it, he crossed the line there.

Sasuke made a strange sound in the back of his throat. "One," he stated, "she is _not_ my girlfriend." He spat out the word. "Two, I hate her guts. And three, I want her out of here. She crawled through the vents somehow." He shuddered.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. Guilt trip. "I-I'm sorry." I mentally punched myself in the gut for stuttering.

"Just stay quiet while your back here," he directed me. "I want her in here as much as you do, and if you tell her I went somewhere else, she'll leave."

"What is she, president of your fan club?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes," Sasuke shuddered.

"Oh… alright. But, what do I tell her?"

"Tell her I went to a funeral, and I won't be back until next week," Sasuke sounded so sure that this would work.

"What if she asked who died?" I had to make sure I had every detail planned out if I wanted this bitch to leave. I was terrible at making things up on the spot.

"Tell her… my brother's best friend Lee died. She only knows the stuff about my brother that relates to me."

"Got it. What do you want me to do if she asks anything else?"

"Make something up," he told me with a nod. How did I know he was going to say that?

I sighed. "Whatever," was all I said. I crawled out of the box I forgot I was in, and went to go confront the intruder.

I turned the corner to see a red headed girl wearing glasses sitting on top of the counter. She wore a mini-skirt and a tight brown shirt. She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.

"Ugh, who are you?" She asked me in a disgusted tone. "And where's my Sasuke-kun."

"Hi," I said, trying to ignore her rude comments. "Sasuke just came to drop off his stuff today. He just left to go to a funeral, and I'm afraid he won't be back until next week." I gave her a reassuring smile, even though it was a smile of accomplishment. "Sorry," I added, even though I knew I wasn't.

"Wait," she said, and hopped off of the counter. Note to self: disinfect the counter. "Really? Who died?"

"His brother's best friend Lee died, and he's dragging Sasuke to the funeral," I made it sound as believable as I could. The other girls will be so proud of me.

She stared me down. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, if you hear anything from Sasuke, tell him Karin's sorry, and if he needs someone to turn to, I'm always available." She turned and strutted out the back door.

I ran and locked it quickly. I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay Sasuke," I called to him. "She's gone."

Sasuke turned the corner and walked over to the counter. He leaned against it, and said, "Thank Kami, that chick scares the shit out of me."

I giggled. "I never thought I'd hear that coming from you," I told him. "You know, you owe me big time." He _so_ had to pay me back for confronting a bitch like that.

"Well, you were complaining about how I never have any work and Anko piles it all on you, so, what if I help you?" He offered.

"Sounds good enough for me." I said, and smiled. I walked over to him. "Equal shares," I stuck out my hand for him to shake it.

He looked at me and nodded, completely ignoring my friendly handshake. "Equal shares." He confirmed. I dropped my hand.

"So, what did you do to the ceiling?" He asked curiously.

"Huh?" was my answer. What a random question.

"You asked the ceiling what you did to it, and you were angrily shaking your fists in the air," he said casually, as if this were no out of the ordinary question. "What did you do to it?"

I laughed sheepishly. "Oh, that? Nothing. I was just having…" I thought of the perfect word to describe it. "A moment," was what I came up with.

"You seem to be having a lot of those today," was all he said.

I laughed another sheepish laugh. How embarrassing and just down right weird to turn a corner and see a girl yelling at the innocent ceiling.

"So, is there anything else you have to do?" He asked, bringing me back from the flashback I was having of my time in that box of shirts.

"Hmm," I thought. I casually looked at the display case I just hung up. _"Perfectly straight,"_ I confirmed inwardly. "Well, I do have to fold all of those shirts in that huge box back there," I remembered.

"Oh, right," he said, remembering the box. "The one you had your ass in."

I laughed weakly. "Yeah, that's the one." I led him back to it, and we both got down on out knees on either side of it. We started folding random shirts and sliding them on their appropriate shelves in silence.

"So, how does it feel to work?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with him. Believe me, it is not easy.

"This is the kind of stuff I expected to do when I applied for a job here," he said in his usual tone. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, at least your not one of those spoiled guys who don't like to work," I said, trying to keep this conversation going.

"Hn," was his reply.

"_What the hell was that? Did that come from him?"_ I looked around and listened closely. _"It had to have."_

"What time do we open again?" I asked. I'm forgetting everything today.

"After we eat," he said, not looking up for his folding.

"Oh," was all I could think of to reply. I'm running out of topics to discuss with him.

We folded the rest of the shirts in silence. Once they were all put away, we walked back to the counter, and I pulled out my lunch. He came up next to me and stood next to me behind the counter as we ate in silence.

"_I can't stand the silence!" _I screamed at myself. Even my thoughts had been silent. I sighed happily. _"Much better,"_ I thought.

We threw away or lunch, and I grabbed the keys to unlock the front gate. "Well, it's time to open," I sighed. Some of my customers are so whiney sometimes, that I just want to throw a bundle of random shirts at them, and scream, "Take this and like it!" I sighed. Unfortunately, I would never be able to do that unless I had another job lined up.

Just then, I heard something slam up against the gate. I jumped back, startled by the sound, and looked to see what it was.

Ino was slammed against the gate, her fingers clenching to it, as she said, "Let me in Sakura! I haven't talked to one of my friends today! I need girl talk!" She sounded as though this were her last dying wish. "Tenten, Temari, and Hinata all said they were to 'busy' to hang out with me today," she told me, putting the air quotes around the word busy, and then latching her fingers back onto the gate. "Hurry up and open," she begged.

"Fine, fine, I was just about to open up anyway. Step back," I told her, and shooed her away from the gate with a motion of my hand. I looked in my other hand for the keys. Either they turned invisible, or I had lost them. I was hoping on the first answer, even though I knew that the second answer was more likely. I sighed and looked around frantically.

"Sakura, are you going to open or not?" Ino asked, becoming impatient.

"Um… S-Sasuke?" I stuttered out of fear.

"Hm?"

"Have you seen the keys to unlock the gate?" I asked, still searching.

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Oh, for the love of Kami Ino! Zip it!" I yelled at her. I'll apologize later. "Man, oh man, Anko's gonna kill me!"

Sasuke was standing next to me now, searching with me. "I'll go to your funeral," was how he reassured me. I caught a glimpse of his face to see that he was smirking.

"Sakura, who's this?" Ino asked in an interested tone, obviously talking about Sasuke.

"In case my message wasn't clear before," I stated, "shut the hell up!" Again, I'll apologize later.

We were both on the floor now, searching high and low for the keys. My handy touched something furry, and it must've been black because it blended in with the floor. I almost screamed, but Sasuke covered my mouth before I could, so I only let out a small squeal.

"Fuzz," he told me, and flicked the little furry thing away.

I sighed in relief behind his hand. "Thank Kami," I said, and it sounded muffled from behind his hand. "Now I won't have to boil my hand."

Sasuke's hand recoiled away from me quickly.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"You spat on me," he told me, whipping his hand on his jeans.

"My bad," was all I managed to say. "Sasuke, do you realize how dead I'll be if I don't find the keys soon? Let alone, at _all_? We will have lost some sales if we don't open in the next…" I looked around for a clock. "Twenty minutes. And, if I don't find them at all, Anko will be furious!"

"Your worrying isn't helping anything," was his answer.

"This is all your fault Ino-pig!" I yelled at her. "If you weren't being such a drama queen, I never would have dropped the keys!"

"This isn't exactly the kind of girl talk I had in mind Forehead!" She yelled back.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of frantically searching, the calm, soothing words came from Sasuke.

"Found them." He held up a set of five keys, all attached to a key ring. Relief washed through my body when I spotted the flower keychain Ino had given me next to the keys.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, you are the best!" I crawled over and threw my arms around his neck.

"Ow, Haruno! Let go! Ow!" was his response as he kept trying to push me away.

"Just hug me! Now, Anko isn't going to kill either of us! I'm sure if I told her you had some connection to this she'd kill you too!" I never unlatched my arms.

"She's met my brother, I don't think she would!" He sounded strangled.

I pulled away from him and gave him a sly grin. "But, your brother's at a funeral, remember?"

He smirked. "Oh, yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino yelled impatiently.

I extended my hand, palm up, toward Sasuke, and he dropped the keys in my hand. I walked over and unlocked the gate, sliding it up. Ino rushed in as soon as I was out of the way.

"Thanks Sasuke," I told him, slipping my keys into my pocket. "Now I owe you."

"Whatever," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no. I'm going to," I insisted. "I'll cut back your work load and pile it all on me again."

"No," Sasuke said quickly. He smirked. "I'll think of something."

My eyes opened wide. "Should I be afraid?" I asked sheepishly.

He smirked. "Hn."


	2. Annoyed to Hell

**I do not own Naruto, any of the songs (and or course none of the bands ^_^), any of the stores, any or the car companies and/or brands, or any associations to any of these things. (I own ****nothing!!!!!!!****) Purely-fan made and all that good stuff! Now, on with the chapter, and thank-you to my first reviewers!**

"Sasuke!" I yelled, running down the side walk. Our shift was over, and we were just leaving for home.

Sasuke stopped, and turned to look at me, the same damn expression still plastered on his face. I caught up with him, and we both started walking side by side.

"Thanks again for finding my keys," I said in a purely thankful tone. "I don't know how many times I go to work and Anko already wants to strangle me." Seriously, what does that woman have against me?

"Whatever," was his answer to my kindliness.

I sighed. I can never get through to this guy.

"Forehead!" I heard Ino shriek from behind me, causing me to sigh again.

"I feel bad for you," I heard Sasuke say from beside me.

"Huh?"

"You have to deal with that girl almost everyday, right? How annoying."

"I feel bad for you for having to deal with your fan girls," I laughed.

"Hn."

"Sakura! We're supposed to meet Tenten, Hinata, and Temari at the park! Stop talking to your little hottie, and get your ass over here!" I heard Ino yell at me in annoyance.

I sweat dropped. Leave it to Ino to ruin a perfectly good friendship with Sasuke. She always has to screw things up for me. Hm, maybe it's Ino's fault Heaven is screwing me over. "Can't I change first?" I called back over to her. Wait a second, hottie? I am so gonna get her for that!

"No!" Ino yelled at me. "Let's go! Now Haruno, now!"

"I'm five seconds away from punching her in the mouth," I muttered to myself. Seriously, Ino's a good friend, but she gets on my nerves quite often.

I saw Sasuke smirk. "I'd like that."

"So would I," I agreed, twitching.

"Forehead!"

"See you at school tomorrow Sasuke," I sighed, turning to meet my annoying pig of a friend. Yes, I have to work on a Sunday… _and_ a Saturday (and tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm a sophmore!).

"Yeah," I heard him say.

"Oh," I almost forgot. "I still owe you!" I called over to him.

He smirked, but I couldn't hear what he said. It sounded somewhere along the lines of, "I haven't forgotten." His smirk scares me sometimes.

I sighed, and ran over to meet Ino, my black and hot pink messenger bag bouncing and hitting me in the side of the leg. I could hear the buttons, which I bought at the store with my 25% employee discount, clinking around on it. Sasuke gets 55%... lucky bastard.

I thought about why Anko gives Sasuke special treatment while I ran. _"Okay, either she's scared of him, which I partially doubt, but you never know, or she thinks he's hot… or both. I'm pretty sure those are my options. Or, she just wants to show me total resentment. That could also be an option…definitely."_

I had caught up to Ino by now, and we were walking to the park to meet our friends. Ino doesn't have a job, but the rest of us do, so she's always saying we need to spend more time together, although, we all work in the same mall. Temari and Tenten work at _Pacific Sun_, and Hinata scored a job at _Macy's_. Ino bothered us all at work from time to time, but she had never met Sasuke before today. I wonder how many guys she's harassed at the other girl's stores… she seriously needs a boyfriend.

"Hey!" I heard Tenten call to us, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Tenten," I greeted. "Hey Temari and Hinata!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ino said. "Give me details Sakura."

"Huh?" This word always came up in my occasional conversations with Sasuke.

"That guy you work with! You know, the one you were just walking with?" Ino pressed. "What's his name again? Sa-something? I can't remember, but you looked like you were having a ton of fun with him when you guys were on the floor." She made it sound so dirty.

Hinata, Temari, and Tenten all seemed to be thinking the same thing. They looked at me with questionable and horrified glances.

"It's not like that," I assured them. "I dropped my keys and he was helping me look for them." I saw them all relax a little. "And, what about him?"

"You tell me! You're the one who is so obviously in love with him," she said.

My friends all gave me those glances again.

"I am not in love with Sasuke Uchiha!" I yelled at her. "I'm trying to be friends with him!"

"An Uchiha?" Tenten asked. "Score!"

"Ugh, Tenten!"

"Sorry, but that's, like, so awesome that you work with an Uchiha!" Tenten sounded excited. "What's he like?"

"Well…" I started, but then was cut off by Ino. _"Oh, Kami," _I thought.

"He's hot!" She shouted.

"Thank you Ino, but I was talking about his personality," Tenten corrected.

"Who the hell cares about his personality," Ino sounded disgusted.

"What _is_ he like Sakura," Temari asked, completely curious.

"Well, he's hard to get along with," I started. I'm going to be completely honest. "And, he's hard to start, and keep, a conversation with. He's scares me sometimes with his little devious ways, but he's also really cool, and even _helpful_ sometimes." That pretty much sums up Sasuke.

"And he's hot," Ino reminded them.

"Who gives a damn?" Tenten sounded annoyed now. "He sounds like a pretty cool person."

"Do you like to work with him Sakura?" Hinata asked me in her quiet, sweet voice.

"Yeah," I laughed, remembering our little experiences today. "He's cool."

"**Shut up and put your money where your mouth id, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas,"** I cut off my ring tone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Sakura," a familiar voice that sounded like Sasuke's said my name over the phone line.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered into my phone. I guess I'm just a little bit nervous that it's Sasuke's voice talking to me over the phone. "How did you get my number?" I looked around at my friends, and they were all giving me curious and anxious looks.

"Naruto gave it to me," was his answer.

"You know Naruto?"

"Whatever," he said. "Anko wants us…now. She told me to get you. Where are you?"

"I'm in the park, but what does she…?" I answered, but he cut me off.

"I'll be right there," he told me, and then the line went dead.

"I have to go," I told my friends quietly.

"Why?" was Tenten's immediate question.

"Where?" Hinata's voice was next.

"Now?" Temari asked.

"With Sasuke?" Ino _would_ ask that.

"Yes, with Sasuke. Yes, now. My boss wants to see me, and I'm going to face my death because my boss utterly resents me for no apparent reason." I answered all of their questions.

"Sakura," he said my name again, but this time, it was from behind me. It sounded like it was coming from the street.

I turned to see Sasuke in the driver's side of a black convertible _Mustang _with blood red racing stripes. He was still in his uniform.

"_That's_ Sasuke?" Tenten asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Later." I ran over to meet Sasuke without looking back at my friends. "When did you get a car?" I asked him once I reached him.

"It's my brother's," he smirked.

"Does he no you have it?"

"Nope," he said, continuing his smirk. He patted the passenger's seat.

I climbed into the car and buckled my seatbelt. "Won't he be mad?" I asked him once I was situated.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt me," he said, placing my bag in the back seat, and then pulling the car away from the curb.

"**Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone," **Sasuke cut off his ring tone by answering the phone with a, "Hello?"

"Don't talk on the phone while your driving," I scolded him in a whispered tone.

He hung up his phone, and told me, "Anko doesn't need us anymore."

I sweat dropped. "Good old Anko," I muttered.

"I guess I _should_ take you back to your friends," he said.

"But, they think I'm going to see my boss," I told him. "If I come back, Ino could possibly think I'm lying."

"So?" He asked me. "What are you going to do?"

"We could spend the day together," I suggested. I liked spending time with Sasuke now.

"Well, I have to get my brother's car back," he added. "So, we can't do much."

"Why don't I come over to your house?" I suggested.

He thought about it for a second. "Fine," he finally said. "But you follow my rules, got it, Haruno?"

"Got it," I confirmed.

We rode the rest of the way to the Uchiha Mansion in silence. Once we arrived, Sasuke pulled the car into the long circular driveway in front of a fountain, and parked it. He grabbed my bag, and stepped out of the car, me following his lead. He handed me my bag, and led me inside.

"Welcome back Master Sasuke," one of the butlers greeted.

"Hn," Sasuke greeted back, and led me up to his room.

When we walked into his room, he walked over and sat on his bed.

"Um," I said, and stood there awkwardly.

He gave me a confused look, and took my bag from me, setting it beside his bed. "What?" He finally asked me after a couple of minutes of silence, with me still standing there awkwardly.

"I…don't know where to sit," I said, looking around. _"Everything looks so… expensive,"_ I thought.

"I don't really care where you sit," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Alright," I responded, starting to sit down in a chair behind me, when I heard a knock on the door, just as my butt hit the cushion. I sprang back up quickly, turning my head up toward the ceiling. "What did I do this time?" I asked it frantically, when I realized I said that out loud.

I looked back at Sasuke, who was standing up in a fashion that looked like he was going to answer the door, but he was paused in the middle of this movement, staring at me like I was insane. I clamped my hands over my mouth, trying to hold in any words that might escape from my mouth, and hiding some of the blush that was on my face.

Sasuke shook his head, and opened the door. Outside was a guy that looked similar to Sasuke, only taller. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail at the bottom of his head, and he had even scars sloping downwards on either side of his nose. He looked about eighteen, and he wore a black shirt with bloody roses and skulls decorated on it, and, in the middle, _Bullet for My Valentine_ was printed in white letters across it.

"Hello brother," he sad in a smooth voice.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke greeted his brother.

"I just wanted to…" he trailed off when his eyes landed on me. He had the same black eyes as his Sasuke. "Well, hello," he greeted me. He stepped past Sasuke, and walked over to me. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a lovely guest Sasuke?"

"It's none of your business," Sasuke told him rudely.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked me, ignoring his brother.

"H-Haruno, Sakura," I told him weakly, my hands at my sides now.

"Nice to meet you," he told me. "I'm Uchiha, Itachi."

"Nice to meet you too," I said, gaining some strength in my voice. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks. You're a fan of _Bullet for My Valentine_?" He asked me curiously.

"Yeah," I said, smiling confidently. Itachi is going to be much easier than Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" Sasuke interrupted.

"What other bands do you like?" He asked me, ignoring Sasuke once again. A smirk grew on his face.

"Oh, I like _SR-71_," I answered. "I especially like their songs _Goodbye_, and _Tomorrow_."

"Oh, yeah, I like them too," he agreed. "You have very good taste in music."

"So do you," I complimented. "I've always wanted a _Bullet for My Valentine_ T-shirt, and you've got one, so that's really awesome."

"Itachi?" Sasuke interrupted again, sounding pissed off.

"Something's wrong with your bike," Itachi said in a bored tone.

"_Bike?"_ I wondered. An image of Sasuke riding a little pink bike with training wheels, a purple horn on the front of it, streamers hanging from the handlebars, and an antenna on the back of it with a _Jack-in-the-Box_ antenna ball on it filled my mind. I had to hold back huge laugh. Not easy when you keep replaying that image in your head.

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked accusingly.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, and said, "I noticed you took my car out for a little joy-ride, so, I went to fire up your bike and take _it_ for a spin, but, it wouldn't fire up. You're lucky. I was going to drive it into a ditch."

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"It was nice talking to you Sakura," Itachi said, turning back to me. "Feel fee to talk to me any time." Another smirk grew on his face as he left Sasuke's room.

"I have to go out to the garage," Sasuke told me, an edge of ice in his voice. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure," I said enthusiastically. I wanted to see his bike. With that, I suppressed another huge laugh as the image of Sasuke riding that bike filled my head again.


	3. Great Weapons

**As usual, I don't own Naruto, the bands, the songs, the stores, or any of the companies! Thank you to all of my first reviewers!**

"Sasuke, how many items did we sell today?" I asked my co-worker after our store closed. It was about four hours after our first day of school ended. So far, I already hate biology, algebra one, and my gym teacher, Gai-sensei. Today was a very slow day at work, and I was very annoyed.

"Three," Sasuke answered. "But one was for me, one was for you, and the last one, Anko used her 100% employee discount, so that one doesn't really count."

"Why, does she hate me?" I sighed, randomly blurting out the question anytime her name popped up in a conversation. I tried to hold back my twitching, and gathered my things.

"She said something about wanting you to be more like me," Sasuke responded to my random question.

"W-What?" This caught me off guard. Why didn't he tell me this the thousands of others times I asked that damn question?

"I was talking to her, and she said she can't stand your personality," Sasuke explained. "She thinks you're too bubbly and not tough enough. She wants you to be more like me."

"If I was more like you, we'd never get any work done," I mumbled to myself. I felt something smack me in the back of the head. I picked up the object off of the floor and looked at it. It was a t-shirt with _Metro Station_'s logo printed on the front of it. I glared at Sasuke, who just stood there, smirking at me.

Without thinking, I threw the t-shirt back at him, and, when he caught it, grabbed the plastic bin full of key chains off of the counter, and threw it at him. The bin smacked him on the head, causing him to drop the t-shirt, and then it clattered to the floor while all of the key chains dumped all over him. I returned his smirk while he returned my glare.

He scooped up some of the key chains, and threw them back at me. I yelped, and threw my arms up in front of my face. I felt the key chains hit me on the top of the head, against my arms, and around my collarbone. I glared at him, and he glared back.

"These little suckers hurt," I said, throwing one of the key chains that tangled in my hair to the floor. I saw Sasuke smirk.

I glared at him, grabbing all of the gift cards off of the counter, and throwing them all at the same time at him, as if I were throwing a shuriken. He stepped back, only to run into a rack of t-shirts, blocking his face with his arms, and causing the cards to bounce off of his (muscular) arms, but I did see one of them hit him in the nose.

He glared at me, and then smirked, grabbing his keys. I saw him quickly run over to or paint display case, unlock it, and then grab the neon green and orange paint bottles, leaving the case open with his keys in the lock. He pointed the bottles at me, and I glared at him. I was about to just scream at him, or grab something to protect myself, when he squirted out the paint, nailing me in all over my face, shirt, and pants, with neon green and orange paint. (He even got some in my hair!)

I wanted to scream at him and attack him, but only, "Ugh!" escaped my lips. I shoved my hand in my bag that was on the counter, and whipped out my huge lotion bottle. (Ino insists I carry it around with me.) I pointed it at him, and just squirted. Lotion whipped out of the bottle, splattered all over his face and shirt, and highlighted his hair with white.

"Haruno!" He yelled, and attempted to wipe the lotion off of his face, but only smeared it.

"Uchiha!" I yelled back, not even trying to wipe his paint job off of me.

He grabbed a handful of CDs, and chucked them all at me. One hit me in the stomach, another in the forehead, and the last one in the cheek. I clamped my hand over my cheek, glaring at him.

I dashed over to where the belts were hanging, and yanked one of them off of the rack, whipping it at him. It lashed him in the stomach, and he reached over to another rack and grabbed a belt, whipping it back at me. It slapped my hand, causing me to drop my belt.

I lunged over, and yanked a poster out of a box. He lashed his belt at me again, put I caught it and yanked it out of his hand. He reached over and grabbed a poster too.

I jumped back a couple of feet, and positioned my poster as if I were jousting someone, Sasuke doing the same. We glared at each other, and then charged. Instead of us nailing each other, I smacked into Sasuke, and his poster jabbed into my arm, causing us to both drop our posters. I fell back, and landed in a pile of t-shirts that caused an avalanche earlier Sasuke stepped back and ran into the rack. Sasuke only stumbled back a step from my crashing into him. He's as hard as a wall!

I stood up carefully, trying not to get paint on any of the shirts, and succeeding. I stood there for a second, glaring at him. After about a minute of us glaring at each other, I busted out laughing, and Sasuke started chuckling.

I looked at the paint all over me, and asked him after a minute of laughing, "Why'd you have to grab _these_ colors?"

He smirked. "They were the ones in the front," was how he responded. He wiped some lotion off of his arm, held it up to his nose, and sniffed it. "What they hell did you squirt me with?"

"Lotion," I laughed, and motioned over to the empty lotion bottle resting on the floor from where I dropped it.

He reached over and picked it up, reading the label. "Cherry blossoms?" He asked me, and raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Congratulations, you now smell like Haruno, Sakura," I cheered playfully.

"Yes," he said, "because I've always wanted to smell like a tree." He smirked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I responded, giving him a smirk of my own.

He leaned over to me, his lips an inch away from my neck now, and inhaled deeply and calmly, as my face started heating up. "Not at all," he stated after a minute, his breath beating against my neck, causing my face to only get redder.

Anko's office door opened, and Sasuke leaned away from me quickly, as Anko stepped out and took in the store. She took in a deep, angry breath, and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"This is all of my fault," Sasuke admitted in a bored tone.

"You two will come in two hours early tomorrow, and clean this store!" She growled at us, gaining back her sanity at the thought of us cleaning up the place tomorrow. "Now, get the hell out of my sight before throw you out!"

Sasuke and I dashed over, grabbed our bags, and ran out of the mall and down the sidewalk. Once we thought we were a safe distance away, we started walking, breathing heavily.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said after a while.

"What?"

"I left my keys in the store. It had my house keys with them, and my parents and my brother don't get home for another hour," he explained, and let out another curse.

"What about your butlers, maids, and chefs?" I asked. "Can't they open the door?"

"They're all gone for a week of vacation," he explained again.

I sighed. "Well, my parents don't get off for another hour either," I told him quietly. "You can come over to my house and leave before my parents even knew you came," I offered.

"But, I have to clean myself up, and I don't have a change of clothes," he told me.

"I'll wash your shirt, and you can just rinse off your hair, face, and arms," I suggested.

He thought about it for a second, and then said, "Alright."

My house

Once I opened the door to my house, I led Sasuke up to my room. "You can use the sink in here, and I'll take a shower down the hall. Just leave your shirt on the counter, and I'll wash it with my clothes," I told him, and gathered up a change of clothes and some towels.

"Hn," he responded, walking over to my bathroom that only contains a sink and a toilet.

I walked down the hall, and took a quick, hot shower. I gathered up my clothes, and threw the dirty towels in the hamper. I wandered back to my room to see Sasuke sitting on my bed with his shirt off.

I gave him a weak smile when he looked at me, and walked over to my bathroom to grab his shirt. When I returned, he told me, "I like your shirt."

"Thank you?" It was more of a question than a flat out, "Thank you." I actually just got a complement from Sasuke Uchiha on my black spaghetti strap shirt with a pink heart on the front. Well, that's a step up.

I slapped some _Stain Stick_ on my clothes, and threw them and Sasuke's shirt into the washer. When I returned to my room, Sasuke was still sitting in the same position on my bed, shaking his wet hair. He looked up at me when I entered again.

"Hi?" Again, it was more of a question.

"Hello," he said, but didn't stop looking at me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, since I was getting pretty hungry.

"Hn," was all he said, but he followed me when I went down to the kitchen.

I grabbed a small container of chocolate covered strawberries that I had left over from yesterday out of the fridge. "What would you like?" I asked him as I set the container down on the table and peeled off the top.

"Do you have any tomatoes?"

I swished one around under the water of the sink, and tossed it to him, returning to my strawberries.

He caught it, but didn't bite into it right away. Instead, he just kept staring at me while I bit into the tip of a strawberry.

"Yes?" I asked him, my mouth full of strawberry. He's seriously freaking me out. "Would you like a strawberry?" I gave him one, and watched him take a small bite from the tip and swallow it.

"Gross," he said. "Too sweet."

"Well, you can't just waste it," I told him, shoving the last of my strawberry into my mouth, and then swallowing it. I took his strawberry from him, and blew on the tip for five seconds.

"What are you doing?" He asked me once I was finished blowing on it.

"Five second rule," I said simply.

"Why?"

"I'm going to eat it, and I don't want Sasuke germs to invade my body," I told him, and popped the strawberry into my mouth.

I felt his finger wipe down my cheek. I put my hand on my cheek, and wiped of the chocolate that he just put there. I licked the chocolate off of my finger.

He showed me the chocolate on his finger. "Are you going to blow on my finger and eat off the chocolate because you don't want it to go to waste?" He asked me mockingly.

I smirked at him. "Only if you want me to," I told him.

His eyes opened wide for a second, but then went back to normal. He wiped his finger on a napkin, and then turned his head away from me, biting into his tomato.

We ate the rest of our snacks in silence, and then went back up to my room. We still had forty minutes before my parents got home. I walked over to my stereo, and pushed the power button.

"Is there a CD you want to listen to Sasuke?" I asked him. Before I knew it, he was directly behind me.

"This one," he said, reaching over me to grab a CD, and then showing it to me.

I took it from him, and he went to sit on my bed. _"Bullet for my Valentine,"_ I read inwardly. I shrugged, popping the CD in, and pressing play.


	4. Stealing Glances

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been drawing blanks since I have three unfinished stories… (the other two are NejiTen…just so you know…) Well…here it is… (I don't own any of the songs, companies, or Naruto, or any thing associated with the three…)**

I yawned. _"Why do we have to come in two hours early on a SATURDAY?!" _I yelled inwardly.I looked around at the mess we made in the store yesterday. _"Oh yeah…"_ I sighed and continued to mop up the paint and lotion spread everywhere. I turned to look at Sasuke, and saw him picking up all of the things we threw at each other and putting them in their correct places. Ever since Sasuke left my house last night, I've been seeing him differently.

"Sakura." His voice snapped me out of thought.

I jumped at his voice breaking into the silence we created. "Y-Yes?" I stuttered out. Slap…

He turned so that he was looking away from me, and he said quietly, "Thanks."

And my response to that was, "Huh?"

He sighed, and repeated. "Thank-you," slowly.

"For what?" I asked, just as slow as he did.

He sighed again. Was he going to do that before every sentence? "For letting me stay over at your house yesterday until my parents got home," he explained, still refusing to look at me.

I was mopping as we talked, looking at the floor instead of him. Why weren't we looking at each other like in a regular conversation? "No problem," I said.

"I guess you don't owe me anymore," he said.

"Huh?" My not-so-very-intelligent answer came out again before I could think of a different one.

"When I found your keys, you owed me, remember?" He must be tired of explaining things to me.

"Oh, yeah," I recalled. "But, not necessarily. You did take the blame for this mess," I said, gesturing around at the mess even though he probably wasn't looking at me.

"So…?"

"I still owe you," I told him, and stole a glance at him.

He must have been looking at me when I had my head turned, because his head shot back to his work the second my eyes landed on him.

I rolled my eyes. Why was he refusing to look at me? When I looked back down at the floor, I noticed that I had finished mopping this area, so there was only one area left to mop: the one in front of Sasuke. He'd have to look at me sometime, right?

I started to walk over to the mess, realizing there was only one way to it, and I'd have to step over Sasuke. I sighed, continuing toward the mess, and stopping right before the place where Sasuke knelt on the floor.

I cleared my throat so that he would look up at me or move in response. He didn't do either, so I cleared my throat louder. No response. I did the next thing that came into mind to get his attention without giving it much thought. I kicked him in the leg.

He fell forward in response to my kick, but caught himself with his hands before letting his face hit the floor. He stood up, finally looking at me, or, should I say, _glaring_ at me. He towered at least a good six inches over me… and my flat to the floor shoes weren't helping the height difference.

"What the hell is wrong with you Haruno?" Sasuke asked me harshly. "Do you enjoy trying to cause me some sort of harm?"

I shrank back. "N-No." Another slap… I cleared my throat, stood up straight, and tried to gain my confidence back. "I was just trying to get you to acknowledge I was there."

"Well, it worked," he spat out, and shoved past me.

I sighed. I'm not as good at making friends as I thought I was. So, I mopped in silence, not even daring to look at Sasuke.

Three Hours Later…

I yawned yet again. The store was spotless, and it was time to open shop. I still didn't dare look at Sasuke, or speak to him for that matter.

Sasuke opened the gate, and I stood behind the counter, leaning on my elbow.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey," I heard from the front of the store. It was Naruto's voice, but I didn't look up.

After a minute of silence, Naruto said, "Hey," again.

Another minute of silence.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto called. "Are you guys, like, hung-over or something?"

"Hey Naruto," I said, still not looking up at him.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked me, leaning on the counter in front of me.

"Yeah," I said. "Just tired." Well, that was partly true.

"Want me to go ask Kiba for a coffee or something?" He asked. Kiba works at _Starbucks_.

"No thanks," I said, and managed a smile. I finally looked up at Naruto.

Naruto's watch started beeping, and he turned the timer off. "I gotta go," he told me. "Later. Later Sasuke!" And with that, my only person to talk to left.

I sighed. "Umm…Sasuke?" It was more of a question.

He came out from behind a pillar and looked at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry," I told him. "For trying to harm you. Sometimes I do things without thinking. Please forgive me." Wait a second… this isn't how I usually apologize to people. I usually just say, "Sorry," and move on. Why is Sasuke so different from every other person to me? I sighed.

"Okay," he said, and turned his head away from me again. "Whatever."

"Have you thought of a way for me to pay you back yet?" I asked him. Man, I'll do anything to hold a conversation with this guy.

He walked over and leaned against the counter in front of me. "Still thinking," he told me, smirking.

"I wish you'd hurry up; you're scaring me," I said.

"Hn," he responded, holding the smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. I'm really starting to hate that…what ever it is. He just makes that noise when he doesn't want to give me a real response.

"Slow business day," he said, glancing at the opening of the store and then back at me.

"Yeah," I said.

"**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas," **Sasuke snatched my phone off of the counter and cut off the ring tone.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him in a whisper.

"Oh, no, she's not here right now. Can I take a message?" He ignored me, and kept talking to the caller.

"I am here!" I yelled. "Sasuke, give me the damn phone!"

"Oh, okay," he ignored me again.

I reached across the counter to snatch my phone out of his grasp, but he put his hand on my forehead and kept me at arms length. "Sasuke!" I practically screamed at him.

"Oh, really?" He ignored me once again, but had a smirk still on his face. I could tell he was laughing at me inside his head.

"Sasuke!" I yelled again, still flailing my arms. "Give me back my damn phone."

"What? Oh, no, that's not her," he told the caller.

"Yes, it is me!" I yelled, hoping the caller could hear me.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her," he said, and hung up the phone.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I screamed.

He set my cell phone on the counter, but kept his hand on my forehead, as if to restrain me from attacking him. "That was your friend Ino," he told me once I calmed down. He removed his hand from my forehead after a while, and returned to leaning on the counter in front of me. "She said to tell you there's a, 'Mega Sale at _Payless_,' and that you should, 'totally go get some shoes later,' or something."

I giggled after hearing those words come out of Sasuke's mouth. "Okay," I laughed out.

"You know, it's rude to scream at people when they're on the phone," he said.

I went to slap him, but he caught my hand and placed it on the counter, leaving his hand on top of it.

Trying not to blush, I told him, "Well, you shouldn't have answered my phone." Once I felt my face heating up, I looked down.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Came a girlish shriek from the front of the store. "Are you back yet?!" It was that bitch Karin's voice I recognized.

"Shit," Sasuke said, hanging his head.

"When will she get a life?" I asked no one in particular.

"Sasuke-kun?!" She shrieked again.

"Hide," I breathed out.

"What?" He breathed.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward Anko's office, both of us ducking inside, quietly closing the door.

The lights were off inside, since Anko was at a meeting, so this would be the perfect place to hide.

I felt something grab my wrist and pull me down, so, as a first response, I tried to scream, but Sasuke's hand covered my mouth.

"Shh," he told me, and switched on Anko's desk lamp that he had drug under the desk.

So, now, we were both hiding from a deranged fan girl in a dark office in a store in the mall, huddled under the desk. Oh, yeah, and I left out one tiny detail. I was sitting in Sasuke's lap with his hand covering my mouth! I wiggled around, and he wrapped his arm around my stomach, and pulled me closer to him.

"Hold still," he whispered in my ear, and a chill shot down my spine.

"Hello?" we heard Karin call from directly outside the office. "Is anyone here?"

Sasuke clicked off the desk lamp, and then his hand quickly returned to my mouth, as I heard the office door open, and saw a small glint of light come from the door.

"Hello?" she called again, and then shut the door.

Sasuke waited a couple of seconds, and then clicked the light back on.

"Sasuke, why are we under a desk?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear. "Just sit tight for a couple more seconds, and then we can leave."

I shuddered at the coolness of his voice, and his breath beating against my face. If it were Naruto's lap I was sitting in right now, I wouldn't be shuddering and blushing, so why am I just because I'm with Sasuke instead? I can't really _like_ this Uchiha bastard, can I? No.

Did I mention how cold Anko keeps it in her office? Well, it's _freezing_! I shivered in Sasuke's lap, and he pulled me closer to him, which did help since my body was heating up being anyway near him! I've never been so glad that he couldn't see my face.

"How much longer?" I whispered

"Just wait one more minute, and then we'll leave," he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Sasuke was moving me out from under the desk, and rearranging everything the way it had been when we came in. I practically ran out of her office, glad to be away from her freezing cold lair. Note to self: Don't go in Anko's office unless she needs something.

"Well," Sasuke said, stepping out of her office, "that was fun."

"No, it wasn't. It was freezing," I told him.

"Hn," he said, and then our first actual costumer came into the store, and it was time for me and Sasuke to stop goofing around.

**Yeah, yeah, kinda short, but oh well. I hope you guys like it. Review please. The more reviews, the sooner I'll update. =3**


	5. Of Dates and Cuss Jars

**WASSUP! I'M UPDATING…AGAIN?! I still own no companies, no shows, no music, no associations, no nothing! I own NOTHING! Read on!**

I stood behind the counter, leaning on my elbow, bored to death, while Sasuke rearranged key chains. That was, until Anko walked in, and we both straightened up and pretended to be working harder.

"Listen slackers," Anko said as she entered the room. She loves us so much. "We've had a complaint from a customer who brings her three kids in here all the time, and she said she didn't like the service, so you two better think of ways to straighten up, or you're out of here." That's when she glared at me, and then left.

"What is she talking about?" I asked. "Our service is fine."

"It makes you wonder if customers are actually sending in reviews, or if Anko is just saying stuff to try and 'improve' us," Sasuke said, putting quotations around the word, 'improve'.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever it is, we better put ourselves in better shape," I said, starting to clean the counter. "It took me forever to get this job, and I don't intend on losing it now."

"And you think I do?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke and I are actually becoming great friends. We're talking more, and…well, that's about it, but you've got to start somewhere, right? I've actually found myself getting closer to him, and hopefully that's a good thing because I don't want to get too close to him and figure out that he's a murderer who hides his victims in a shed behind his house.

I looked at Sasuke, trying to figure out if he could possibly be a murderer.

"_He's too hot to be a murderer," _I thought. Wait, did I actually just think that?

I focused back on Sasuke to figure out that he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You're staring at me?" Sasuke said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"My bad, just trying to figure out if you're a murderer," I said calmly, going back to cleaning up the counter. That is until I realized what I said and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"If I'm a murderer?" Sasuke asked.

I cleared my throat. "Forget I said that," I said quietly, my head shying away from him.

"Well, have you thought of anything we can do to fix our performance?" Sasuke asked, not sounding like he cared at all.

Then, I came up with a brilliant idea.

"We'll start a cuss jar!" I exclaimed, obviously proud of my idea.

"A cuss jar?" Sasuke asked, probably thinking my idea wasn't as great as I thought it was.

"We'll put a jar under the counter or in the storage room or something so that the customers can't see it, and whenever we say a cuss word, we have to put a dollar in the jar," I said.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad of an idea," Sasuke said, shrugging.

I'm so glad to know that he has faith in me…

"There's got to be a jar somewhere in the storage room that we can use," I said, thinking.

Sasuke went in to the storage room, and came out about a minute later carrying a jar.

"How did you know that was in there?" I asked.

"I pass by it all the time, wondering what Anko does with it," he said.

I thought for a moment, and the shuddered. I grabbed a piece of paper and a marker, and wrote in big letters: Cuss Jar. After grabbing some tape and latching the sign to the jar, I stuck the jar under the counter and nodded in satisfaction.

"So, when does the whole no cussing thing start?" Sasuke asked.

"Right," I waited for a few seconds, and then said, "now."

We waited in silence for a few moments before one of us decided to say something. And, of course, that someone was me.

"So, Sasuke, what's been up?" I asked, making sure I didn't say a cuss word.

"The ceiling," Sasuke said. "Are you mad at it today?"

I laughed sheepishly, remembering the day Sasuke saw me sitting in a box, angrily shaking my fists in the air, and yelling at the ceiling. That was actually one of my favorite work days, despite the fact that that whore Karin showed up. Note to self: whore and slut do not count as cuss words.

Then, I remembered that I said I owed Sasuke, and he still hadn't come up with anything. Yeah, I should be scared.

So, I took the time today to ask him what he had in mind for me to do. "So, Sasuke," I started.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I still owe you," I said, wondering if he remembered.

He thought about it for a second, and then nodded, saying, "Yeah, you do."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Still thinking," he replied, not looking at me.

"Damn," I said, and then remembered our cuss jar, and pulled out a dollar, slipping it into the jar.

Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up," I said, glaring at him.

He looked at me, still smirking, and said, "Hn."

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that," I said.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked.

"That annoying noise that you make," I said, continuing to glare at him.

Sasuke, still smirking, said, "Hn," again, and I was ready to tackle him over the counter. So, I did.

"Ow," Sasuke griped from the floor with me on top of him. "What the hell, Haruno?"

"That's what you get for being a smart ass," I said.

"You said a cuss word," he reminded me, glaring.

"Screw the cuss jar right now!" I exclaimed. "I'll say whatever I want right now and put a twenty in later."

Sasuke continued to glare at me, and I glared at him, our noses almost touching. Both of us were still on the floor (well, technically, I was on Sasuke, but you get the point. Score one for Sakura, though! Victory is mine!).

"Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the gate.

Sasuke and I both turned our heads toward the entrance, and saw Ino standing there, clutching the gate again.

"Shit," Sasuke and I said at the same time, and then turned to look at each other.

"You cussed," I said.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked. "You still need to put two dollars in."

"Shut up," I said.

"I'll go put a dollar in the jar if you get off of me," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Fine, Uchiha," I said, getting off of him and going to lean on the counter while Sasuke retrieved our jar.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Ino asked me.

"Nothing, Ino-pig," I said, not bothering to look at her.

Sasuke slipped a dollar in the jar, and then tilted it toward me as I slipped two dollars into it.

"Well," Ino said. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Not really," I said, spinning a key chain around my finger, and frowning when Sasuke caught it and put it back.

"Hinata scored a date with Naruto tonight and needs somebody the go with her," Ino told me anyways. "Like a double date."

My eyes widened. "Our Hinata? The one who's had a crush on Naruto for years?" I exclaimed, running over and unlocking the gate to let Ino in.

"Yeah," Ino said. "But none of us can go with her because, well, Tenten and Neji are busy, Temari's hanging out with her brothers, and I don't have a man."

I snickered at that last part, and Ino glared at me.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, I had an idea," she started, but didn't bother to say what her idea was.

Sasuke leaned on the counter, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, what's your idea?" I asked, trying to give Sasuke a look that said, "It's a girl thing."

"I was thinking that, maybe, you and Sasuke could go with them?" Ino said, giving me a sheepish grin.

My eyes widened. Did she seriously say what I think she just said?

"Me and him," I said, almost poking Sasuke in the eye with my finger.

Ino nodded, and said, "Just to make sure that Naruto and Hinata don't screw up."

I looked at Sasuke, waiting for his input. After all, he was a part in this whole thing.

He looked at me and shrugged, saying, "Naruto has been known to screw a lot of things up."

"You're seriously considering doing this?" I asked, shocked.

"What? You're too good to go on a date with me?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Smart ass," I muttered, and then slipped another dollar in the jar when Sasuke leaned it toward me.

"Well, will you guys do it?" Ino asked, butting in.

"I guess I'll do it if Sasuke will," I said with a sigh, reminding myself that this was for Hinata.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, leaning on his arm. "Hn."

I glared at Sasuke, slapping the arm he was leaning on, his head almost hitting the counter.

He glared at me.

"Great!" Ino exclaimed, clapping. "Sakura, wear a nice shirt, and a skirt if you can without tennis shoes, okay?"

"But," I said, but Ino was gone before I could finish a sentence.

I sighed, and looked at Sasuke, who was smirking.

XxX

Back at my house, I attempted to look for a skirt and nice blouse as Ino suggested. I settled for a light green button-down blouse and a dark, blue jean skirt that went down to my knees. I looked for shoes that were not tennis shoe related. I slipped on a pair of white flats, and decided that they were good enough.

I slipped into the bathroom, and combed my shoulder-length, pink hair. I grabbed it in a ponytail, twisted it up, and clipped it to my head, shaking to make sure it was secure.

I looked myself over in a full-length mirror, and decided I looked good enough. After all, it's not like it was my date or anything.

I stepped down the stairs, and passed the kitchen where my mom was getting ready to cook dinner.

"Where are you going looking all special?" she asked, stopping me in my tracks.

"Um, on a double date with Hinata," I said, not able to think of anything but the truth.

"And who's going with you to be the double to this date?" she asked, confusing me for a second.

"Um, this boy named Sasuke Uchiha," I said, not wanting to look my mom in the eye, just wanting to get the hell out of this house.

"Your co-worker?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said, dashing for the door.

"Have fun," was the last thing I heard her say.

xXx

We were eating at a fancy restaurant that I can never remember the name to. I arrived about when Sasuke did, and he looked me over.

"Say what you want, this is for a friend," I said, almost sure he was going to insult me.

"Actually, I was going to say you look nice," he said.

I tried to hold back my blush.

Sasuke opened the door for me, and I walked in hastily.

I sat across from Hinata on the inside of the booth, and Sasuke sat next to me, across from Naruto, blocking my only exit.

"You look nice," Naruto told Hinata, and Hinata blushed.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered.

"_Damn it, Hinata," _I thought.

The waitress came, looking as if this were her only table to serve, and took our orders.

Naruto ordered ramen, of course, and Hinata, Sasuke, and I ordered the same thing. This only made Naruto look at us as if we were sick people. Luckily Sasuke kicked him under the table, and that solved that problem.

We sat in silence until our food came moments later. Then, the only sound you could hear was of Naruto slurping ramen. Sasuke kicked under the table, and, again, that solved that problem.

"_Somebody say something before I jump over Sasuke and run away dragging Hinata with me!"_ I yelled inside of my head. This 'date' was making _me_ nervous.

"Time to pee," Naruto said, Sasuke giving him a hard kick before he limped off to the bathroom.

I snickered, and Hinata blushed, excusing herself to the bathroom as well.

So now it was just me and Sasuke sitting at our booth alone on this 'double date'.

"I want to run away screaming," I muttered, clenching my teeth.

"Yeah, Naruto's not too good at the whole romance thing," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"So you're telling me you wouldn't have done any of the stuff he's done tonight on a date?" I asked him.

"I haven't done it now have I?" he asked.

"This isn't a date," I said. "Well, at least not between us."

"It is to them," Sasuke said. "And, it _is_ called a 'double date'."

"Fine, fine," I said. "It's a date."

Sasuke smirked.

"So, if you wouldn't have handled anything like Naruto, what would you have done on your date?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't slurp my food or say pee," Sasuke said, and I laughed. "And I would have talked more, I guess. You know, since this is a chance for you and your date to talk."

"And what would you have said?" I asked.

Sasuke turned toward me, extended his arm on the back of our seat, and said, "Well, I guess I would have tucked her hair behind her ear," and he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of my clip behind my ear.

I tried to hold back my blush and not let my mind wander, but it's hard to do that when you've got a totally hot guy sitting in front of you and talking to you.

"And then," he continued, "I would have told her she looks beautiful."

It was really hard not to blush.

"And my head would have come closer to hers," he said, his head drifting closer to mine. "And then…" he trailed off, his head still drifting closer, and my blush showing on my face.

I let myself drift closer to him, my eyes falling closed, and our lips were just about to touch when Naruto called, "I'm back!"

Then, we both straightened up, and pretended nothing happened.


	6. Too cute to be Sasuke

**Okay, trying to update again because… well, I like this story, and it's really fun ****. I still do not own Naruto, and companies, or ANYTHING! Purely fan-made. Enjoy!**

"So, how did it go last night?" Ino asked me again for about the fifth time.

I rolled my eyes, just like I did each other time, and continued wiping down the counter before we locked up for the day.

"Come on, Forehead," Ino said, causing my eye to twitch. "Hinata and Naruto said they had a great time. What about you?"

"I didn't really care," I said, focusing on cleaning a speck off of the counter. It was refusing to come off. "It wasn't my date, it was Hinata's. I was there for her."

"But it was a _double_ date, and you were the double!" Ino shouted, sitting on the counter and interrupting my cleaning.

"Ino, get the hell off of the counter," I said, slapping her with the rag I had in my hand. I peered over at Sasuke, who was rearranging all of the bracelets and clips. "Hey, Uchiha, does hell count?"

"No," he said, not bothering to look at me when he answered.

I looked back at Ino sitting on the counter in front of me, slapping her with the rag again. "Get your fat ass off the counter!"

"Haruno," Sasuke said, but he didn't even have to finish what he was going to say. I slipped a dollar into the cuss jar. I'm pretty sure we were getting close enough to buy about two dozen coloring books.

"Ino!" I yelled when she was still sitting on the counter.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened last night," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"We watched Naruto make an idiot of himself," Sasuke said, still not looking away from what he was doing. "What more is there to tell?"

"Well, did you guys have a nice time?" she asked, directing her question at him since he answered the last one.

"It was just like any other day to me," I said, walking over to one of the shelves and refolding a shirt that had come undone.

"Oh, come on, Sakura," she whined. "That's it? No special dinner? No amazing story that happened after you guys left? No funny details?"

"Naruto said 'pee'," I told her. "Is that not good enough?"

"Would you quit talking about all the stuff Naruto did?" she asked, becoming frustrated. "I want to know what you guys did."

"Ate," Sasuke and I said at the same time.

I looked over at him to find him looking back at me. I gave him a questioning look, only to have him shake his head and focus back on what he was doing before.

"Sounds wonderful," Ino said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and jumping off of the counter.

"I hope you have disinfectant on your butt!" I called after her as she walked out of the doorway.

"Nice censoring," Sasuke said, walking up to the counter and replacing a few things there.

"I couldn't help it," I said, walking over and leaning on the counter next to him. "I'm going broke."

He smirked, turning his onyx eyes to me. "What happened to just putting a twenty in the jar?"

I laughed and said, "Oh, you remembered that." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I spent my last twenty dollar bill shopping with Ino."

"Wow, you need your paycheck," he said, keeping his smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah," I sighed, resting my chin in my hands.

"You know what else I remembered?" he asked, turning to actually face me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't like where this was going.

"You still owe me," he said, still not releasing his smirk.

I groaned, tuning my body to face him and stamping my foot. "That's not my fault. You're little punk ass hasn't thought up anything for me to do, and I'm tired of waiting. It's torturing me!"

He pointed to the counter, and I sighed, grabbing the jar out from under it and slipping another dollar in.

"I've thought of something," he said calmly after a long moment of silence following my tantrum.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening. Then, I thought for a second. What if this wasn't a good thing? What if he wanted me to give him a foot massage or something? What if I had to be his maid for a day?

I took a step back after pondering this, and his smirk returned.

"I want you to come help me fix my bike," he said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Bike?" I asked.

"Yeah, bike," he repeated. "I still can't get it running, and Itachi won't help me, so I figured you could."

I thought about this for a moment, and then, it suddenly hit me. His bike! That one time I went over to Sasuke's house, and his brother came in saying that the bike wouldn't run. He still can't fix it? The bike that I thought had been a little pink bike with streamers on it that had turned out to be a motorcycle?

"You still can't fix it?" I asked him, echoing my thoughts.

"Nope," he said, grabbing our bags from behind the counter. "If you were there to help me, maybe I could see what's wrong with it."

"Alright," I said, shrugging. "I think I can handle that."

"Good," he said, nodding, and walked away. "Follow me."

We walked to the parking lot in silence, and I saw his brother's Mustang parked at the far end of the lot, away from all of the other cars.

"Your brother's okay with this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like he has anywhere to go," he said, throwing his bag in the back seat and sitting behind the wheel.

I followed his lead, throwing my bag in the back and sitting next to him in the passenger's seat.

He rolled the top down, and drove out of the parking lot.

"Um, Sasuke," I said, gripping the door handle "don't you think you're driving a little fast?"

"No," he said, resting his arm on the console and driving with one hand.

"Could you drive with both hands, please?" I asked, a little sheepish. This was only the second time I've ridden in a car with Sasuke, so I was still a little new with his driving style.

"Relax, Haruno," he said, turning the radio up. He sped up a little, and the wind whipped through my hair even harder than before. The song on the radio was "Take it off" by Kesha, so I laughed, turning the radio up even louder and dancing around a little in my seat.

I was starting to relax a little, and his driving didn't totally terrify me anymore. I remembered all the times me and the other girls danced to this song, so I danced around in the seat, as if it was one of those moments again. I looked over at Sasuke, mouthing the words to him, and he smiled, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

Wait a second… Uchiha, Sasuke just… smiled? A smile? Is that even a possible facial expression for him?

I shook my head, dismissing the thought from my mind, telling myself that it had just been another one of his smirks.

I continued to dance around in my seat to all the songs that came on the radio, including the slow ones, until we had reached the Uchiha Mansion.

I had been here once before, but it still looked amazing, and huge, to me. Sasuke stepped out of the car as I was mesmerized by the glorious house, and threw my bag at me to get me to snap out of it. I grabbed my bag and followed him into the house.

"Welcome back, Master Sasuke," we were greeted by servants as soon as we walked through the door. It was like a dream.

"Wait here," he told me, snatching my bag from me and running upstairs.

"Hey!" I called after him, but he didn't even turn around.

I sighed, and sat by a bench close to the door, checking my phone. A new text message from Ino awaited me. I checked it, somewhat afraid of what it might say. Maybe that's because I was in the Uchiha Mansion, but how could she possibly know that?

**To: Sakura**

**ZOMG! DID I JUST SEE YOU RIDING AWAY IN UCHIHA, SASUKE'ES CAR?**

**From: Ino**

I rolled my eyes, not replying to the text and slipping my phone into my pocket.

Sasuke came back downstairs wearing a black muscle shirt and torn jeans.

My head jolted back in shock, only for me to hit it against the wall.

"Let's go," he said, motioning for me to follow him.

I stood up and walked after him, rubbing my head.

We walked out into the garage, which was surprisingly a lot neater than I expected it to be. Then, I realized that this is what it had looked like the last time I came in here.

"What do you want me to do first?" I asked, tying back my hair. It was already starting to get hot.

"Wait until I tell you what to do," he said, kneeling next to the motorcycle and inspecting it.

I remembered when I saw his bike the last time I came in here. I had expected it to be a pink bike with streamers and a little bell on it, but it turned out to be a motorcycle. At first glance, it looks black, but when the light hits it, it's actually a deep blue. The chrome shined to a point where I could see my reflection.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, snapping me out of my flashback.

"What?" I asked, ready to work.

"I wanted you to hand me that wrench," he said, pointing to a big, rusty wrench hanging out of a toolbox.

I grabbed it and brought over to him. "This one?" I asked, handing it to him.

"Yeah," he said, continuing to work on his bike. "Could you go grab the keys out of my room?"

"Um, sure," I said, walking over to the door. "Where are they?"

"On the desk," he said, focusing on the bike instead of me.

"Okay," I said, heading back inside and upstairs.

I pushed his door open, stepping into his room. It was so organized, so professional. Not a single poster of a woman on his walls. I tip-toed through his room, careful not to touch anything that looked too important. I grabbed the keys off the corner of his desk, and was about to turn around and head back to the garage, but I stopped when a picture on the desk caught my eye.

It was a picture of Sasuke and Itachi when they were younger. Obviously their mother had taken them to go get their pictures taken, because it was a perfectly posed photo, and they were pretty dressed up for two little boys. I gently lifted it from the desk, looking closely at the two of them. They looked so innocent, so sweet. Then, I thought for a second. Why would Sasuke have a picture of him and his brother on his desk?

I looked around for other pictures in the room, and saw one, but it was a family portrait, where they all posed seriously. I looked back at the photo in my hands. Something seemed weird about this. The other photo seemed fitting, but not this one. This one was too cute to be displayed in _Sasuke's_ room. Maybe anywhere else, but not in here.

"Something wrong?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me.

I turned around and smacked into Sasuke's chest, falling back into the chair at the desk. He stumbled backwards, but managed to catch himself.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, once I could see straight again. "You have a really hard chest, you know that?" Wait, did I seriously just say that? Why do I always blurt things out?

He shook his head, the second question taking him by surprise, but he didn't answer it when he spoke. "What do you have in your hand?"

"Just a picture I saw on your desk," I said, glancing at it. "I'll put it back."

"Why were you looking at it?" Sasuke asked, nearly cutting off my last sentence.

"Um, I just thought it was really cute," I said, placing it back on the desk and staring at it again.

"Sorry I'm not that cute and innocent anymore," he said, walking up next to me and leaning on the desk.

"You're still cute," I blurted out, before thinking about what I had just said. I slapped my forehead.

"Thanks," he laughed out lightly.

His gaze switched from the picture to me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he just stood there and watched me for what felt like hours.

"What?" I finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said, smirking, and then snatching the keys from my hands.

When he grabbed the keys, I held onto them, and he ended up awkwardly dragging me up with them. I reeled backwards, but he caught me with one arms while the other one was positioned grabbing the keys that I still held.

We stood there again, just staring at each other, locked in each other's gaze. He had me pressed against him, so much that I could feel him breathing.

He leaned forward slightly, and I leaned forward as well, or heads drifting closer together.

"_What's going on?"_ my mind screamed. _"This can't be happening. With _him _in _his_ room. This just can't be happening."_

Right when our lips were just about to touch, I asked, "Well, did you figure out the problem?"

I could feel him sigh against me, and he didn't bother to answer my question. "Just kiss me, Haruno," he said, and our lips met.

**MWAHAHAHA! Like it? Love it? Kind of short? I'm satisfied for now. New update complete! But, I'm not done yet!**


	7. When Lip Gloss Speaks

**Okay, updating again ****. I still own nothing.**

Sasuke and I had continued to work on his bike, neither one of us speaking a word of what happened, though Sasuke would occasionally glance in my direction like he wanted to say something. However, it was driving me insane.

After we had finished and got his motorcycle running again, I figured it was time for me to go home (and by that I mean desperately confess to Ino what had happened). Sasuke offered me a ride home several times, but I kept dismissing him and telling him it was a great day to walk.

I left the Uchiha Mansion without a word to Sasuke about the kiss, and without receiving another one (which I kind of hoped for). Of course, I didn't go home. I practically sprinted to the park, where I had told Ino and the other girls to meet me, and that it was a "Code Blue". For us, "Code Blue" stands for desperate boy emergency. I almost mistakenly texted "Code Yellow" which means "Help! I just got attacked by something!" which I suppose might have worked as well.

"So, what's the Code Blue?" Tenten asked once I arrived on the scene, panting from my long run.

"Yeah, what happened with Sasuke?" Ino asked, practically pouncing on me.

"What? She was with an Uchiha?" Tenten exclaimed. "Details now!"

"Wait guys, she obviously can't breathe," Hinata attempted to calm everyone down.

"I just sprinted all the way over here," I huffed, still trying to catch my breath.

"Well, hurry up!" Ino shouted, causing some birds to fly off in the distance.

After regaining most of my breath, I said slowly, "Sasuke and I kissed."

"What?" Ino shrieked, tackling me. "Details!"

"I knew I'd have to hurt this boy," Tenten said, punching the palm of her hand.

"What's his name and social security number?" Temari asked me, having though out a full plan to kill Sasuke already.

"Please don't kill him, Temari," Hinata sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Ow! Ino-pig, get off of me!" I exclaimed, shoving Ino off of me and standing up. "Okay, so Sasuke and I kissed. It's no reason to kill him." I looked at Tenten and Temari. "Or to try and kill me." I looked at Ino lying on the ground.

"Couldn't that also count as a Code Yellow?" Hinata asked.

"What, Ino attacking me?" I asked. "Of course."

"No, I mean Sasuke kissing you," Hinata laughed.

"Well, I guess it depends on the type of kiss," Tenten confirmed, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"What kind was it?" Ino pawed for details.

I looked around at all the wide, waiting eyes. "Well, it's not like I'm gonna demonstrate it on you!"

"Gross, no!" Ino said, falling back.

"I guess this would be the perfect time to explain a Code Blue-slash-Code Yellow, too," Hinata interrupted.

"What are you talking about, Hina-chan?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, N-Naruto kissed me," Hinata said shyly, looking away and digging a foot into the ground.

"What?" Ino shrieked again. I grabbed her before she could attack Hinata as well.

"So," Tenten broke the awkward silence that followed. "I guess it doesn't really matter if I tell you guys that Neji kissed me, does it?"

"No, Tennie-chan, because he's your boyfriend," I said, watching her sigh in disappointment. "Now, does anyone else have anything to share?"

"Yes," Ino said, breaking out of my hold. "You two need to confess details."

"There aren't really any details," I said, turning around and kicking the grass. "I was in his room, and then—"

"Woah, woah, woah," Ino interrupted me. "You were in his_ room_?"

"It's not what you think," I sighed, looking down. Then, I caught sight of my Hello Kitty watch. "Holy crap!"

"What, did you just think about the error of your ways?" Tenten snickered, referring to my being in Sasuke's room.

"Shut up, Tenten," Hinata said. "You're in Neji's room all the time."

Tenten's face turned red, and she turned away with a huff.

"No, it's already almost 5 o'clock, and I need to get home before my parents do," I said, remembering that my parents had no idea where I had been today, other than work.

I started to run, when Ino called after me, "Don't think you've avoided talking about this young lady!" I rolled my eyes and continued running.

When I arrived at my house, I saw something that I did not expect to see at all. A black convertible Mustang with blood red racing stripes was sitting in my driveway. Now, either my parents bought me this as an early birthday present, or it belonged to somebody else. I don't think my parents would buy me a Sasuke to go with it, which was leaning against the hood of the car.

I stopped on the sidewalk in front of my house once I spotted Sasuke. I thought if he hadn't seen me, I could sneak away quietly without him ever knowing I had shown up. He saw me.

"Haruno," he said once I tried to turn and escape.

I turned back and greeted him with a cheesy smile. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He walked up to me slowly, and held out a tube of lip gloss. "I found this in my room. It isn't mine, so either it's yours, or Itachi has some serious explaining to do."

I laughed at his joke, but stopped quickly when I realized he wasn't laughing, too.

"I thought I'd return it to you, since I know where you live, otherwise I would have forgotten to give it to you at work," he continued, his expression staying blank. "But, obviously, you didn't go home, so what good would that have done?"

"Listen, I know I told you I was going home, but I made a little detour," I told him, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"A _little_ detour that lasted twenty minutes?" he asked, showing me his watch.

"Well…" I tried to explain, then, something dawned on me. "What do you care where I was anyway?"

"It matters, Sakura," was all he said.

"What? I helped you fix your bike, and now I'm like your little house pet or something?" I asked, disgusted.

"Sakura," he started to say, but I wouldn't let him finish.

"I can't believe you, Sasuke. Just when I thought we were getting along, you pull some crap like this," I said, gesturing around madly.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Sasuke exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, yeah right!" I exclaimed. "Then why do you care where I was? Because I made you wait?"

"Hn."

My jaw dropped. That was it? That stupid whining sound he made? I stomped off to my door. "Forget you, Sasuke," I said, jamming my key into the door. Once it was unlocked, I turned around and added, "Oh, and Sasuke, that kiss was really sloppy," wiping my mouth. Then, I thrust the door open, stomped inside, and slammed the door behind me.

I ran up to my room, throwing my bag into a corner, and collapsing on my bed. After a few minutes of just lying there in silence, I sat against my pillows and grabbed my laptop. Checking my Instant Messenger, I noticed that Hinata and Temari were on. Hinata, just the girl I needed to talk to. I clicked on her name, and attempted to start a conversation.

**PinkBlossom: **Hina-chan, I neeeeeeeed to talk to you.

She replied within a few second.

**WhiteEyedBeauty:** What's the matter Saku-chan?

**PinkBlossom:** I got in a fight with Sasuke.

**WhiteEyedBeauty: **Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?

**PinkBlossom:** He showed up at my house to return something I left and started complaining about how I wasn't home after I told him I was going home.

**WhiteEyedBeauty:** And you said?

**PinkBlossom:** I kind of lost my cool and started yelling at him.

**WhiteEyedBeauty:** Why'd you lose your cool? He cares about you enough to return whatever it is you left.

I hadn't thought about it that way. Sasuke _caring_ about me?

**PinkBlossom:** It was a tube of lip gloss…

**WhiteEyedBeauty:** He came all the way to your house to return something that little? Trust me Saku-chan, he cares about you. Maybe you should apologize?

**PinkBlossom:** Or he was just looking for a way to burn his brother's gas…

**WhiteEyedBeauty:** Trust me Saku-chan, he cares about you.

**PinkBlossom:** How do you know?

**WhiteEyedBeauty:** Well, like I said, if he went to all of that trouble to return something that small, he obviously cares. That, and Naruto told me.

**PinkBlossom:** Alright, I gotta go, Hina-chan.

**WhiteEyedBeauty:** Go do it.

I logged off, and put my laptop on my desk. Sasuke cares about me? Sasuke _cares_ about _me_? It didn't sound right. And I was supposed to _apologize_ to him? That didn't sound right either. I sighed, lying back on my bed. Well, I guess it had to be done.

I called my parents and told them I went shopping with Ino, the perfect cover up to go spend time at Sasuke's house without them knowing.

I bounced down the stairs once that was done, and walked to the front door. When I opened it, I nearly screamed and fell over. Sasuke was standing behind it, his fist raised and ready to knock.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I wanted to come talk to you," he confessed, averting his eyes.

"I was just about to go over to your house to talk to you," I told him. "Come on in."

He stepped inside, and I invited him up to my room.

"Listen, Sasuke, I'm sorry I yelled at you," I told him, sitting down on my bed. "You obviously had your reasons."

"And I'm sorry I made you think that you were my pet," he said, sitting on the floor in front of me.

"You know, you can sit up here," I said, patting the bed next to me.

"I could," he said. "Or, you could come sit down here."

I sat next to Sasuke on the floor, and, much to my surprise, he pulled me into his lap.

"So, everything's cool between us?" I asked him, leaning against his warm, hard chest.

"Hn," was all he said, and I took it as a yes, because right after that, he kissed me.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and continued to kiss him until I heard car doors and a honk outside.

"My parents!" I shrieked, tearing away from Sasuke and springing up, causing him to fall backwards.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"My parents are home, but they don't think I'm home," I said, flailing my arms. "Once they see that my light is on, they'll come check on me, and then they'll find you!"

"Just tell them that something came up, and I'll hide," he said, standing up. "Then, when the coast is clear, I'll sneak out of here."

"And if I don't want you to leave?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He thought about it for a second, and then he smirked. "Fine, I've got another plan."

"Hurry up," I rushed, still flailing.

"You tell your parents you were just about to leave, that you wanted to clean up your room first before you left, and I'll sneak out your window," he explained. "Then, I'll take you to wherever you want to go."

"I like this plan a whole lot better," I said, giving him a quick kiss. "Hurry, now. I need you out of here before my parents come to check."

"I'm out," he said, rushing over to the window.

I turned my light out, glancing back at Sasuke climbing out of the window before I left my room, shutting the door behind me. I saw my parents in the kitchen, and went through Sasuke's plan with no bumps. Then, just as I was about to leave, my mom asked if I could stop by the grocery store on my way home and pick up some milk.

"You are going shopping aren't you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course," I confirmed, almost forgetting what I had told them I was going to do on the phone.

"Then could you please go get the milk?" she asked.

I thought for a second, and then gave in. "Sure, mom." I had to make it seem like I was actually going shopping, didn't I?

I walked out the front door after saying good bye to my parents, and saw Sasuke sitting in the driver's seat of his bother's car.

"Do you ever drive your bike?" I asked, getting in the passenger side.

"Of course, but not when I come to see you," he said, smirking. "You already have a problem with my driving a car, I don't need you freaking out about a motorcycle."

I rolled my eyes and looked around as he pulled out of my driveway.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked once we drove away from my house.

"Well, I told my parents I was going shopping," I said. "They'll be suspicious if I don't come home with anything."

Sasuke sighed. "Then I guess you want me to take you to the mall?"

I nodded, flashing him a smile.

He sighed once again, and placed his hand on my leg. His touch would have been warmer if I had been wearing shorts or a skirt instead of my jeans.

We pulled up at the mall, and Sasuke took me in, holding my hand all the way.

"So, where to?" he asked, not sounding at all thrilled that he had just agreed to taking a girl to the mall.

"You pick, and I'll shop," I offered. "How does that sound?"

"Then I will pick every store in this mall that only sells men's clothes, and see how you manage," he challenged, giving me a smirk.

"I think I can work something out," I said, winking at him.

He actually flashed me a smile, and I decided to walk into a store on our right that Ino and I always went into.

"Just so I know, you're not expecting me to take you into _Build-A-Bear_, are you?" Sasuke asked, leaning on a clothes rack while I shopped.

"Aw, Sasuke, you don't want to make a cute bear baby with me?" I whined, giving him my best puppy dog face.

He sighed. "If this is going to happen all the time, you can forget about me ever taking you anywhere."

I laughed, and held up a purple top with a black pattern of butterflies and little squiggles on it.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "I have to give you opinions on your clothes?"

"No," I laughed. "I just asked you for one."

"If you like it, just get it," he said.

"But if you don't like it, I might change my mind?" I argued.

"Who cares what I think?" he asked. "They're your clothes."

"Well, I want people to think I look good," I explained, examining the top I found.

"Trust me, you have no problems there," he mumbled, averting his eyes. Then, he looked back at me, and said, "It looks fine."

"Thank you," I said, draping it over my arm, and continuing to explore.

Once I had bought two tops and a pair of jeans, Sasuke and I left the store.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked Sasuke, taking his hand in mine.

"Not in particular," he said, taking my bag from me.

"Oh, thanks," I said, smiling.

Then, we rounded a corner, and I saw Ino, walking around with a handful of bags.

I squealed, and dragged Sasuke back behind the corner. It didn't go as easily as I planned.

"What?" he asked after we hid.

"Ino," I said, as if that explained it all.

"Your annoying friend?" he asked, massaging his shoulder.

"She can't see me here," I said, not answering his question and starting to pace.

"Sakura, calm down," he said, grabbing my arm and stopping my pacing. "Why can't she see you here?"

"She's going to keep pestering me about you, and she's going to want to go shopping, and I just want to stay with you," I said, all in one breath.

"Come on," he said, tugging me from behind the corner. I fought him, but it didn't do anything, I just started to slide.

Once we were back around the corner, I saw that Ino was gone.

I heaved a sigh of relief, and kept walking with Sasuke.


	8. Code Freaking Uchiha

**Update time? Yes! Thanks for keeping up with me. Drop a review? Please and thanks! I still don't own anything!**

**XxX**

Shopping with Sasuke was actually a very nice experience. We didn't get caught by Ino (Thank Kami!), and everything pretty much went off without a hitch! Well, except for the fact that I forgot to get milk, and just as we pulled back up to my house, I remembered, and Sasuke had to take me back out. Other than that, everything went smoothly.

And everything between me and Sasuke continued going smoothly. Eventually I told my parents, and my father read him the riot act about how he'd be "keeping a very close eye on him," and how "no one hurts his baby girl". (Overall it was very embarrassing.)

It didn't get any better when I told the girls.

"You nailed an Uchiha?" Tenten yelled. "Nice!"

"Please don't use the word 'nailed', Tennie-chan," I pleaded, facepalming.

"Remind me to threaten him when I meet him," Temari said, smirking.

"Don't scare him off, Tema-chan!" Hinata said. "Really, Saku-chan, we're all very happy for you."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Ino shrieked.

"It just now happened!" I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure it did."

"Your sarcasm is noted," I said, mirroring her eye rolling.

Then, things continued to not go smoothly when Sasuke actually _met_ the girls. I'm surprised he didn't break up with me right then and there…

"So this is the Uchiha boy," Tenten said once I introduced Sasuke to them.

They were all circling him like birds of prey. I, for one, was scared, and it wasn't even me they were scrutinizing; I was latched on to the arm of the one that they were examining, and he didn't even look phased by it.

"Just so you know, no one hurts our Saku-chan and lives," Temari threatened, shooting him a glare. Sasuke matched it with one of his own, and she looked thoroughly impressed.

"She's kidding," Hinata laughed nervously. "Just treat her nicely? She's a really sweet girl." I could always count on Hinata.

"And you're a really hot guy, so you have probably dated girls _way_ better than Forehead here," Ino said. "Just go easy on her; she's pretty new at the whole dating game."

I glared at Ino and debated tackling her, eventually deciding against it. Sasuke shot me a look that said something along the lines of, "Is this chick for real?" (Maybe not exactly _those _words because I know they would _never_ come out of Sasuke's mouth, but that was my interpretation.)

"I think they like you, but it's hard to tell," I told him, shrugging.

"Hn."

Their reaction to his weird whining noise was priceless as they all looked around in unison to see where it was coming from.

The next day after the girls met Sasuke was a whole new adventure. First, I was greeted with the usual, "Hi, Saku-chan," and other variations of it, but then that started blossoming into questions of, "Where's your boyfriend?" and, "Did we scare Sasuke off?" I created monsters by introducing my friends to those boys… Even Hinata was in on it! Maybe if I moved away from Konoha and—

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled, snapping me out of my plan of making new friends.

"What?!" I yelled back, causing some surprised stares from my friends.

We were sitting in our usual circle at the park, discussing new things that we could do together.

"We were talking about going to see a movie," Tenten said, eyeing me questioningly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "A movie sounds great."

"You seem really out of it, Saku-chan," Hinata said, a worried expression on her face. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"I'm fine," I repeated, a little more harshly than I wanted to.

"Did Sasucakes upset you?" Ino asked, a smirk plastered on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "_Sasuke_ didn't do anything."

"Is that why you're upset?" Temari asked, a smirk forming on her face as well. "Did you _want_ him to do something?"

I flinched. "No! It's nothing like that! Could we just stop talking about Sasuke?"

"So Sasuke _did _do something!" Ino said, pointing a finger at me. "What happened?"

"Sasuke didn't do anything!" I repeated, this time yelling it. My voice echoed in the silence. Everyone had wide eyes again. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Can we stop talking about Sasuke, please?"

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Hinata comforting me. "Sakura, if there's something wrong, you can tell us. We're your best friends, remember?"

I sighed, nodding and patting Hinata's hand. "It's just, I don't know, everyone seems to be making a big deal about my new relationship with Sasuke."

"Because it _is_ a big deal!" Ino yelled, prompting Temari to slap a hand over her mouth.

"Is it really?" I asked, surveying all of their faces.

"We're just really happy for you!" Tenten said. "Sorry if our teasing is getting on your nerves, but we just think that you guys are so cute! Remember when Neji and I first started dating? You guys teased me all the time!"

"We still tease you about that," Hinata laughed. "You guys tease me about Naruto, too!"

"It's your turn now, Sakura," Temari said.

I laughed. "I guess you're right. But, it's not just you guys; my parents are making a pretty big deal about it, too."

"Well, they're your parents," Hinata said, shrugging. "They're just looking out for you."

"Yeah," Tenten agreed. "I'm sure his parents are doing the same thing. How did they react when they met you?"

My eyes widened.

"Saku-chan?" Hinata asked, shaking me slightly.

I didn't react.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I was still frozen.

"For the love of Kami, Forehead, you're freaking us out!" Ino screeched, managing to pry Temari's hand off of her mouth.

"I haven't met Sasuke's parents," I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "I _haven't_ _met _Sasuke's _parents_."

"Really?" Tenten asked, looking puzzled.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, springing up. "I haven't met Sasuke's parents!"

"We heard you the first time," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "But, _seriously_, Forehead?"

I ignored her and started pacing. "Was I supposed to meet them by now? What would they think of me? What _do_ they think of me? They probably think I'm some terrible person who never does anything right and—"

"Sakura, breathe!" Tenten snapped me out of it and pulled me back down to sit next to her.

I took in a few slow, deep breaths, attempting to calm myself.

"It's never too late to meet them," Hinata said, giving me a comforting smile. "You and Sasuke haven't been dating for that long."

"You should probably meet them, though," Temari added.

I sighed. "But what if they don't like me? You should see their house. No, it's not even a house—it's a freaking _mansion_. They're so proper there! They have butlers and everything! I'm not like that! What if they think that I'm just some girl he found on a street corner or something?"

"Sakura, they're not going to think you're a hooker," Temari said, rolling her eyes. "Introduce them to _Ino_ however—"

"Hey!" Ino exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The point is," Tenten chimed in, "they're going to love you no matter what. If you make Sasuke happy, then they'll be happy."

(And Kami knows it's not that easy to keep their stuborn ass son happy.)

"But what if I _don't_ make Sasuke happy?" I asked. "Or what if they _think_ I don't?"

"Well, obviously they do, or else your ass would be tossed to the curb," Ino said, shrugging. "Anyone who can win over their cold-hearted son should be thrilled to have you in their life."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But Sasuke's not _that_ cold-hearted; he just thinks a lot of things are annoying…like women…and society."

"Hey!" Ino exclaimed again.

"Well, if he's talking about Ino, he has a point," Temari said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you trying to start something?!"

"Down girl!" Tenten yelled, treating Ino like a dog (although what's funny is that she obeyed).

"Well, when should I meet his parents?" I asked, bringing the subject back to them.

"As soon as possible," they all said in unison (which, honestly, freaked me out).

"Alright, alright," I mumbled, not exactly satisfied with their answer.

"Ladies, it's time for a new code," Tenten said, smirking.

"What's this one?" Ino asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Code Uchiha."

xXx

"Sasuke, I think I should meet your parents," I told him the next day at work while business was slow. Anko was gone on another meeting, so she wasn't harping at us to do some ridiculous task.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you've met mine, _and_ my friends, so I think it's time that I meet _your_ family and friends," I explained, wiping a smudge off the countertop and refusing to look at him. This was _not_ a subject that I liked.

"You've met my brother and Naruto," he said, sounding slightly bored. "Who else could you possibly want to meet?"

"You're parents," I said again, causing him to roll his eyes.

I was actually looking at him now. Holy crap, he looks good. I wonder what his parents look like if they have two _gods_ for sons.

Sure, I'd seen family portraits around Sasuke's house before, but I still wanted to see them in person, and I had no idea how long ago those had been taken, so they could look completely different by now. Point is: _I want to meet Sasuke's parents._ No; I _need_ to meet Sasuke's parents.

"Hn."

"No, don't _hn_ me," I snapped. (How did he make that sound so natural? When I did it, it sounded like my sinuses were acting up…) "I'm going to meet your freaking parents. End of discussion."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Sakura, you don't want to meet them."

"Well, I'm gonna," I replied (immaturely, but so what? He's being a butthead.).

"My mom is going to smother you, if not _both_ of us, and my father is a pain in the ass—"

"Like you?"

"—so, really, you do not want to meet them."

"Too bad," I said, looking at my nails.

"And I am not a pain in the ass," he added.

"Yes, you are," I said, placing the cuss jar in front of us (because it was _still_ going on, and of course we kept repeating "ass"). Once we placed our corrective bills in the jar, I slipped it back under the counter and said, "You're a pain," skip "in the ass," "because you won't even let me meet your freaking friends or family! I let you meet mine, and my friends are what you would describe as 'annoying'—my parents, too. Since everything is so damn freaking annoying, then, fine, I'll quit harping because that's probably getting on your nerves, too!"

I heaved angrily, staring him down. All of this over meeting his freaking parents. (And I remembered to slip a dollar in the jar for my use of "damn", thank you very much. Although, it _so_ deserved to be said.)

After a few more seconds of me staring Sasuke down (his facial expression never even changed throughout my whole rant), he finally said, "Yes, actually, it is."

My jaw actually dropped. "What the freaking hell, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

It took every ounce of strength I had not to slap him. It also helped that he walked away to help a customer.

Sighing, I beat my head on the counter, not caring if the customers stared at me.

XxX

**To: Tenten**

**Code freaking Uchiha.**

**From: Sakura**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking of ways to convince Sasuke to let me meet his parents. It was harder than I thought since I was giving him the silent treatment (which he didn't even care about. He probably enjoyed it.).

Tenten answered my message a few minutes later.

**To: Sakura**

**Are you with his parents right now? What's going on?**

**From: Tenten**

I sighed. "Code Uchiha" meant that I was having a problem with the Uchiha family. Tenten so graciously thought it up so that I could send it to one of the girls as a quick message, and they could help me out when I went to meet Sasuke's parents.

**To: Tenten**

**No, Sasuke is just being a TOTAL FREAKING BUTTMUNCH, and I need some help.**

**From: Sakura**

A few minutes later, Tenten called me and I answered with a sigh.

"What happened?" she asked on the other end of the receiver.

"He doesn't want me to meet his parents," I told her.

"Well, I kind of expected that. You said he was stubborn," she said. "You're just going to have to convince him that you're going to end up meeting his parents eventually and the sooner the better."

"But the problem is just that," I said, slapping a pillow over my face. "How the hell am I supposed to convince him if he's _so damn stubborn_?!"

"You know him better than I do," she replied. "Sorry, but I don't think I can help you with that."

I sighed. "Tenten, you suck."

"Love you, too, darling," she said, and then hung up.

I threw my phone to the foot of the bed, frustrated.

How the hell do I convince stubborn ass Sasuke to introduce me to his parents?

Then, an idea hit me, and I popped up, ready to throw the plan into action.

"It's a risky idea, but it's the only way," I told myself, and then called up Hinata to give me a ride.

I had to introduce myself to the Uchiha's behind Sasuke's back.

xXx

"Are you sure about this?" Hinata asked. "It's more customary for _him_ to introduce you to his parents over a scheduled meeting."

"Hinata, this is the only way I'm going to be able to meet his parents," I told her, staring at the Uchiha Mansion from the passenger side. "I have to do this. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Sakura," she said as I stepped out of the car. "Tenten will be over at my house by the time I get back. Let us know if you need any help. Remember the code."

I nodded to her, and then turned back to face the large double doors in front of me, listening to the sound of Hinata's car pulling out of the driveway. I took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. A butler answered.

"How may I help you?" he asked, sounding like her didn't care at all.

"I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," I told him. "Are they here?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "Who might I tell them has come to pay them a visit?"

"Um, actually, they don't know me," I said, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Goodnight, ma'am," he said, starting to shut the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, stopping the door with my hand. "You have to let me in!"

The butler (a very small man) looked like he was struggling to shut the door against my weight. I stared past him into the house to see if I could catch a glimpse of one of Sasuke's parents, but who I saw wasn't them. It was Sasuke himself.

"Sakura?" he asked.

I squeaked when he called my name, and attempted to hide myself behind the butler to no avail.

Sasuke marched over and moved the butler aside, glaring down at my face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he interrogated, not sounding happy to see me.

"Great to see you, too, babe," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He gripped my arm, not pleased with my joke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Since you won't introduce me to your parents, I'm going to do it myself," I said.

He wasn't pleased with my answer, either.

"I thought so," he sighed, releasing my arm. "Sakura, wait here. I'm going to go get the keys to Itachi's car and take you home."

"No!" I snapped. "I am meeting your parents, Sasuke! This is important to me!"

Before he could reply, I ducked under his arm, which was propping the door open, and entered the Uchiha Mansion, looking around frantically for where they could be. Why did this place have to be so huge?!

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, turning on his heel to catch me, but I darted away, barely avoiding his grip.

"_If I were Sasuke's parents, where would I be?" _I asked myself, turning down a random hallway. I could hear Sasuke closing in on me, so I picked up the pace.

Then, I caught sight of them on the other side of a sliding glass door, sitting in the pool. (They have a _pool_?!")

"Sakura, wait!" Sasuke exclaimed, reaching out for me.

I narrowly avoided his grip again, slipping outside and running over to the edge of the pool.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! I'm…" I trailed off when my eyes settled over them. The water was clear enough for me to notice that they were naked.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Uchiha shrieked.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed covering my eyes and whipping around.

When I turned around, I hit something hard, causing me to propel backwards, straight into the water.

Code. Freaking. Uchiha.

**A cliff-hanger by AikoYamarashi! Don't worry; another update will be up soon (because I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter). Why are Sasuke's parents naked in the pool? What's going to happen between them and Sakura? Will she be scarred for life? Tune in for next time, and all of your questions will be answered! (Oh, and drop a review, please!)**


End file.
